Protecting Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Skye has a talk with May about the person they have in common.


**Hey**,... I am not being rude. I know how many readers have responded to my last ff. But please forgive me for not giving you the shout out that all of you deserved this time round. I will the next time. I am just too distraught right now. I am so sorry. Maybe the fact that my internet server was down was an omen of some kind.

After finding out what happened in the 12th episode of AoS and watching the promo for the next. I just have to get this off my chest. **emmy-kent,** maybe this was not what you wanted but it is what happens when I decide to plunge into to the inevitable truth. I was half way of writing a request by **Bureaucrat **but I have to do this first. Hopefully, I'll get over the frustration of acknowledging the truth. Soon. Really soon.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. And right now I don't care.

**Summary** : That yucky scene of Skye and May that I have been trying to avoid writing.

xox

For a reasonable and firm T-1000, Agent Grant Ward is undeniably hot. Albeit annoying, broody and stoic, yet still hot.

Skye wouldn't deny that fact. They had started off on the wrong foot but time and circumstances had let them to discover the hidden side of each other. A side that initially promised a future of probably something more than just friends. But with the discovery of her betrayal, that possibility had vanished.

In some ways, or maybe, in a way, it was another case of being rejected. If back then, Skye couldn't understand the reason for not being wanted, this time, it was nobody's fault but her own. Scrap that. It was Miles fault. But the bottom line? She is still not wanted.

Maybe saving him and Fitz from that death warranted mission was a way for her to atone her lies and deception. But atonement had nothing to do with it. It was about saving two friends that she had made. Even if Ward had not acknowledged her help and sacrifice, Skye was still thankful that he is still breathing.

The Asgardian staff had shown his true feeling towards her. His rage had revealed his despise for her. Even if he had apologized afterwards, the truth still remained. Hate is hate, no matter how you deny it. They are not meant to be. And with him using his personal staff on May after Skye's offer of using her shoulder, just sealed the undeniable truth.

Assisting her to escape from being detained by Agent Hand, had brought hope to Skye. Even if that hope meant him just believing in her capability of being a hacker to help find Coulson. The notion of him ever seeing anymore in her rather than just a rookie and resident hacker ceased to exist. There was no point of expecting anything happening between them after her seeing him and May going off on their own after the quiet celebratory dinner for having Coulson back home.

After what Coulson had told her today, nothing matters any more.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Skye lowered her feet to the floor and turned in the co-pilot's seat to look up at May.

"Is this about your parents again?" The Calvary blurted out without preamble as she took her seat.

"No." Skye shook her head. "It's about who I am."

"I told Coulson not to tell you."

"Honestly, I'm glad he did."

"It will only lead you to search for more answers."

"Yes. But it also leads me to protect the people who means to me."

It was some moments before May, broke the intense silence between them.

"What is it that you want to know now?"

Skye who has been looking out the window at the emptiness outside, let out a breath and proceeded with her intent.

"You are Ward are sleeping together."

May did not deny or admit to the sentence but it took her a few moments to reply. Which was telling in itself.

"That was not a question."

"I know. Maybe that's the powers I have that a whole fucking village had died for, in order to protect me. Agents who gave their lives to make sure I survived!"

"Skye - "

"I know what you are going to say. It's just a friends with benefits deal. There's no feelings involved. You will both end it if it gets to intense or in away of jeopardizing a mission."

May gave Skye a look that used to scare the hacker. But not anymore.

"You don't have to give me that look. I don't give a damn about you two banging each other brains out. You can hump each other on that fucking bar top and leave your ass prints on it if you freaking damn please!"

"What are you getting at?"

Skye closed her eyes to control herself after that outburst.

"You want Ward." May confronted her when the younger girl remained quiet.

"It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters right now? I will not have people who means to me, dead."

"You are saying that Coulson, FitzSimmons and me don't mean anything to you?"

"That, right now is irrelevant."

May was surprised at the cold tone Skye delivered her reply.

"What is relevant right now is if Ward has any feeling for me?" Skye's voice lowered. "And don't lie to me anymore Agent May."

"Yes."

Skye closed her eyes at her reply. Fear ripped her insides. Despair threatened to consume her. She spurned the euphoria that emerged from having her feeling reciprocated. Giving in was not an option. No matter how tempting and easy it was.

"Skye," May said in a soft voice that was unlike her. "After we rescued Coulson, Ward had reservations of us being together. We - "

"Don't end what you two have." Skye whispered albeit with pain underlying her words.

"What did you say?"

"Don't end what you two are having. Doing. Whatever." Skye's voice grew in determination. "You do whatever it takes for him not to have any feelings for me. Distract him with everything you've got. Sex him up all day if you have to. Throw him towards any willing girl who fancies him once you're done with him. I don't give a damn.

"Just, just don't let me have a chance with him." Skye ended her speech with conviction.

"Why?"

Skye stood and walked to the door. She halted her hand at the doorknob to tell May her answer over her shoulder.

"Hoping for something and losing it, hurts more than never hoping for anything," she explained. "And May?"

The older woman turned to give Skye her full attention although she remain silent.

"I know we have never really see eye to eye. But I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Protect him for me."

Skye told May quietly before leaving the pilot alone in her domain.

**THE END**


End file.
